battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:User of the Month
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ This is the place for nominating users for the User of the Month accolade. Archives How to Change Template # Change the name of the user using the formatting provided on Template:UserMonth/1 # Update Battlefield Wiki:Request Featured Content/Previous # Archive the nomination debate to Battlefield Wiki:User of the Month/Archive # Send a message to the lucky user, using Rules *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month. Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored (Per BF:VOTE) *Votes last from whenever the nomination is started until the end of that calendar month *Anyone may be nominated, as long as they have not been honored for at least 6 months *You cannot nominate yourself Nominations HEADSHOTDEALER Many of you may not have heard of him, and I can't say I know him either, but I certainly have noticed HEADSHOTDEALER's work. He has undertaken a task of creating images for nearly every weapon in Battlefield 3 over the past month or so and nobody ever asked him to do it, nor has he been thanked for doing so. I feel he deserves this award for taking up a feat that not many new users could do without outside help and I feel this is a great way of saying thanks to his great work. 20:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't forget to edit the vote template when you place your support or opposition! *'Support' - As Nominator. 20:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - I have seen a bit of his work. He usually adds things such as left sides of weapons, right sides of weapons, I think he should get something for his work. I don't think anyone has even noticed. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 22:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - I may have not been too active to keep track of his complete contributions, but he's done quite some indeed. However, I didn't track all contributors, so I'm not voting. I'd rather remind everyone that we still have a Newcomer's Award to be given in this type of exceptional scenarios, and would possibly be better to be awarded than the more "prestigeous" UotM. :) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 22:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment''' - I understand, Pedro. I've been keeping tabs on edits for quite a while and HEADHOTDEALER is practically the only one besides RANGER who has made consistently significant contributions. A Newcomers' award may be more appropriate, but RANGER already has the current one since March. Plus there's the fact that he decided to do this on his own. Nobody asked him to. He just decided to go for it on his own accord, and has delivered promising results of a great editor, even if its been mostly image uploads so far. Most other edits have been blogspace, and we generally disregard that from this type of nomination as they contribute to the strength of the community, but not necessarily the information on this wiki. 00:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Tentative oppose' - I dunno. IMHO he's not much of a community guy, just an editor. Maybe I'm wrong, but I've seen plenty of his type in my day, and they just come and go. Until he gets more community active, I don't feel comfortable with this. After all, this isn't an images or editor award, it's UOTM. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' - I know, but if you got someone better, by all means, put them down for a nomination (if you can of course; Wikia's mobile site sucks for editing). This was the first guy I could think of so I figured "why not". It's more of restarting what should be a monthly process than maybe picking the best person for it. But there's not much of an option when everyone is too busy on blogs, myself included. 01:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' He's a very good uploader, especially considering that he joined relatively recently. Charcoal121 03:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Support -' HEADSHOTDEALER has been uploading somehow useful pictures for this wiki, even if "some" (but not all) of them are just the right and left sides of weapons. 20:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral '- Only Photos? Does he have any text edits? Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 04:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) **Does he need them? When Maxwell got his UotM in early-mid 2011, he was awarded due to the quality of his photos.... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk'']]) [ ] 10:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC)